


Не могу

by legacyofbast



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Feels, Character Death, Dead Castiel (Supernatural), Episode AU: s15e20 Carry On, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:00:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27646504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/legacyofbast/pseuds/legacyofbast
Summary: Жизнь продолжает идти вперёд, даже без Каса. Дин продолжать не может.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 7





	Не могу

**Author's Note:**

> 15х20 не смотрела и не хочу. Читала/смотрела спойлеры. Дед это пиздец. Страшно, вырубай.

Это неправильно. Неправильно. Неправильно. Мысль звенит в мозгах, отдаваясь оглушительной трелью, хлеща по нервам, словно плетьми.

Кас мёртв, и больше уже ничего не важно.

Дин продолжает жить, и он больше ни во что не верит.

Сэм всегда рядом, возвышается, словно стена, на которую можно опереться, верный, как собака, смотрит также, по собачьему. Дин кривится от мысли, цокает. Он лгал, что не любит собак. Всегда любил. Отец никогда не позволял заводить ему животных.

Они снова выезжают на охоту.

— Дин, давай я поведу, ладно? — мягко предлагает Сэм.

Дин хмурится, кривя ртом.

— Это ещё почему?

Сэм кидает многозначительный взгляд на руки, потом на него самого. Дина почти лихорадит. Вторую неделю он пьёт беспробудно; новых дел нет, а старые… уже не поправить. Костяшки на руках сбиты. Намедни подрался в баре; какой-то мужик поливал на чём свет стоит «педиков» и «глиномесов», и что «заебали они со своими прайдами, подохли бы уже от своего СПИДа». Дин срывается сразу же. Валит на пол, и бьёт, бьёт, бьёт, пока от его лица не остаётся кровавая каша. Его еле оттаскивают. Он рычит как зверь. Раненый зверь.

Он не говорит Сэму. О Касе, разумеется, не о драке. Он говорит, что Каса забрала Пустота. Сэм ждёт продолжения. Дин молчит и замыкается. Это всё.

Они едут на охоту, Сэм за рулём. Дин не может спать. Ни сейчас, ни вообще. Ему снится чёрная пелена, забирающая светлого ангела. Нет, его лучшего друга. Нет, брата… нет, всё не то.

_Боже, Кас, зачем ты это сделал._

— Хм-м? — оборачивается к нему Сэм, вскидывая брови. — Ты сказал что-то?

— Нет, — неохотно тянет Дин, кляня себя за идиотский проступок — проговаривать свои мысли.

_Всё неправильно. Всё должно было быть не так._

Дин часто сидит на полу у своей постели, смотря в одну точку. Мыслей нет, он старается не думать. И не спит — кошмары. Он наступает на горло своей гордости и зовёт Джека. Мысленно, конечно. Вокруг темно и тихо.

— Джек, ты… слушаешь?

Молчание.

Дин горько усмехается и цокает. Как всегда. Чёртов пацан.

Вдруг его осеняет, и ему становится тоскливо и тяжело.

_Кас, ты здесь?_

Молчание.

_Кас, здесь совсем… туго…_

Он не продолжает мысль. Это не так. Зло побеждено. Ничего плохого. Только хорошее. Только Дина выворачивает наизнанку.

_Боже, Кас._

— Старик, ты слушаешь, нет? — зовёт его Сэм. — Мы на месте. Пойдёшь?

— Да, да, — выдыхает Дин, со скрежетом открывая дверь запыленной Импалы. — Иду.

Дин зарывается руками в волосы, утыкаясь лбом себе в ладони. В груди будто валун. Сердце болит. Горло болит. Ему тяжело дышать.

 _Кас, совсем плохо без тебя,_ продолжает он мысль неожиданно для себя.

Дин врывается с мачете в гнездо вампиров как в последний раз, вырезая клыкастые шипящие морды, быстро и чётко; он купается в их крови. В насилии он находит покой.

 _С тех пор, как ты ушёл, я больше не могу_ , и он пытается найти нужное слово, _больше не сплю. Мне неспокойно, Кас. Тебя нет. Теперь всё не так._

— Дин, Дин! — зовёт его Сэм, пытаясь вытащить из груды копошащихся тел. — Хватит, снаружи добьём, идём отсюда!

_Зачем ты это сделал, Кас._

От слёз не легче. Дин задерживает дыхание, сцепляя челюсти, так, чтобы брат не услышал. Он всегда боится, что кто-нибудь услышит.

Он режет их так, будто они убили ангела. Но это он убил ангела, из-за него Пустота вернулась. Кас спас его.

Дин Винчестер спасён. Но он не хочет быть спасённым.

За ним дорога из крови и трупов. Взгляд тёмно-зелёный и бешеный. Дин видит, что пугает Сэма, но ничего не делает. Выплеск насилия дарует короткий момент покоя. Он упивается властью и контролем над ситуацией.

— Старик, поехали домой, тебя ещё отмыть надо, — пытается шутить Сэм. — Ты как, всё путём?

Дин кривится в спокойной ухмылке.

— Всё путём.

Тишина давит на него, а тяжесть давит изнутри, норовя проломить грудную клетку. Он один на один со своим горем, и не знает, что делать. Он беззвучно рыдает, стараясь почти не дышать. Дин бесится от собственного бессилия. Что ничто не подвластно его контролю. Он не может контролировать даже свою истерику.

— И я, и я тебя, Кас, — сипит он, вытирая тыльной стороной грубой ладони усталые мокрые глаза. — Но я так не могу.

Ответом ему служит молчание.


End file.
